Many beneficial devices or structures in myriad applications are characterized at least in part by having a surface that moves through or is in contact with at least one fluid. In many cases, friction between the device or structure and the fluid is of paramount concern. For example, underwater vehicles (such as submarines or torpedoes), which are capable of maneuvering partially or entirely under water, experience a high level of friction due to the contact between the water and the surface of the vehicle. Since water is very dense, such vehicles experience significant friction. The drag forces caused by friction reduce the maximum speed at which the vehicle can travel and increase the amount of noise generated by the movement of the vehicles—both of which may be undesirable. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce such friction to the maximum extent possible. Traditional methods of reducing friction were typically based upon optimizing the aerodynamic/hydrodynamic shape of vehicle surfaces and/or utilizing materials for vehicle surfaces having reduced friction properties.